


Alfred's Diary

by SnailFriend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Ow the Edge, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailFriend/pseuds/SnailFriend
Summary: This Diary belongs to Alfred F Jones.





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary I MEAN JOYRNAL BECAUSE DIARIES ARE GAY AND I AM NOT GAY I AM STRAIGHT

10/2/XX

Hey I’m Alfred. I fucking hate my stupid fucking stepdad I wish i was god so I could delete him from the code and prove that christiantoy is dumb and he is dumb and i want him to be DEAD. So anyways I was kissin my boyfriend his name is Kiku Honda (like the car) and he is really sexy and hot and i touched his penis and dick and balls and testicals and nutsack. He sucked my dick, ate my asshole and tugged on my nuts one by one and then England said “can you please wait until after the funeral to do that?’  
I was so fuckin mad i slapped his face and his head swung around backwards and i LAUGHed because it was FUNNY  
So anywaus i was walkin kiku honda naked on a dog leash thorugh the streets as i normally do when a;; the sudden the police came in and one of them was ARTHUR KIRK:AND because he is a cop. I punched him in the dick and when th e otehr cops tried to shoot me i grabbed the bullets and inserted them one by one into Arthur’s ureathera. h e said “please stop’ and i sreceeched at him “shut up shut up SHUT UPPPP”

Anyways that’s the end for todayxoxox

-alfred


	2. Chapter 2

10/6/XX

Dear Journal,

Today i accidenyally got high beCause i tough u cannot get high fromn secondhand smoke but i guess if you get hotboxed for 6 houtrs you do actually get buzzed so i got buzzed :( I do not wat to be addi cted to drugs but now i have done drugs kind of and that is bad  
So anyways i am very sad today so i had sex with my boyfriend so i would not be so sad. I kinda worked but also hes kinda depressing to look at because hes like 2000 ywars old and he has high blood pressure and back problems but he still looks 13 so he cant buy his own alcholhol and honestky thats depressing. But hey at least the boochie is good.   
One time i fucked him too hard and he threw out his backa nd had to go to the hospiyal  
So yeah fuckin goddamnit

Xoxo Alfrred


	3. Chapter 3

11/9/20xx

Deatr journal,

Srry its been so long like almost as long as my penis haha. I hacd to go to the jospiotal because i am “”””a danger to myself or others”””” or smthing stoopif like that. Lmao how stoopid rihht? So anywsyd i got ouyt of hospital today and kiku picked me up in his honda civic. He agave me road head while he wad drivin and it was petty cool biut we hit a nother car buy accident and he bit my dicc because of the impact and it hurty real vad. So i have to put ice on my pp and now my piss i s frozen.

Love alfred


	4. da end

today i dead

i was walkin down street and i sawed Kiku Honda. I said "AWOOOOOOOGA! HUBBA HUBBA" and my eyes pooped out of my head an my heart went BUH DUM BUH DUM and my tounge rolled out an di rolled it back in and rubbed my big gloved gands together. tehn big anvil feel on me foot. i cried for helap and englan d saw me. i sayed 'Help me u gay bitch'

he looked at me silently for a while. his expression was empty.

"You deserve this" he said as he walked awa. I cried and den a piano fall on meh. my teeth goyt replace with piano key and i die

the end :(


End file.
